I Like This
by kyo4
Summary: Ice cream is so awesome. So are scheming sisters and birthdays. Oh, and falling in love! Notes: Oneshot, DeaththeKidXMaleCrona, Yaoi, Self-Pleasuring XD, Slight Cursing, Starts out kinda dark. No flames please!
1. Pt 1 I Like This

**Warning: **This is Yaoi, shounen ai, guyxguy, slash, whatever you want to call it. Repeat, Crona is a GUY in this fiction! I can't stand female Crona's so if that's what you're looking for, you might wanna read a different story. If you do not like, then do not read. There is also slight language.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater. I am merely taking my two favorite Soul Eater characters and making them gay for each other.

**Note: **Hmm I've been working on this off and on for a couple of weeks now. It didn't turn out at all how I'd planned :) I like it, though I don't go as far into their relationship as I'd planned...Well here's my KidXCrona oneshot! :

* * *

><p><strong>Crona's POV<strong>

You know that feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when you mess up? You know, in an irrevocable kind of way? It's the feeling you get when you just _know _you're worthless and a waste of air.

That's how I feel all of the time. Or, at least every second that I'm by myself. Though even with my friends, it still lingers in the back of my mind. It's such an intense feeling and I have no idea how to deal with it. So I don't deal.

Right now I'm sitting on my bed in the dark bare room that the DWMA has provided for me. The small window above my bed lets light in and helps to make me feel not completely trapped. Though I still feel trapped. I don't like this feeling. I don't like it when my friends are away. Especially Maka… and Kid.

No, I have no right to think of Kid. He's so powerful and sweet and he loves symmetrical things. I'm not symmetrical so I'm surprised that he even acknowledges me, but then, he has tons of other friends and they're not symmetrical. No, I need to stop thinking about this, being alone always makes me over think things and start to go mad.

"I-I need to stop. Stop Crona… stop… Stop… STOP!" I can't help myself now. I feel like screaming and I can feel the black blood starting to work. I feel something come out of the back of my black dress and Ragnarok comes out.

"What's wrong little Crony? Having nightmares about nobody wanting you?" His voice is more high pitched and comical since Maka helped to purify me but his words still hurt.

"Don't go crazy Crony haha."

"STOP! Stop… I don't know how to deal." At that moment there was a bang on the door and Death the Kid forced his way into the room. He looks worried.

"Are you alright Crona?" I jerkily nod and stand up. Ragnarok blew a raspberry at Kid and retreats back into my body.

Kid continues to look concerned but seems to accept my nod. "Well… I was coming to get you. Maka, Soul, Tsubasa, and I were going to get ice cream and we wanted you to come along with us. Coming?"

My eyes widen and I can feel a slight pink flush come over my face. Kid had come down and personally asked me to come get ice cream with him. Even if it was with other people and it was in no way a date, it still made me overwhelmingly happy. Especially after the near crazy episode I had almost endured. Being with Kid was one of the best things in the world.

"Y-yeah, I'll come…" I look down and try to hide the embarrassingly happy feelings that are bubbling up. I have no idea how to deal with these wonderful feelings.

"Cool. Now come along Crona, they're waiting for us."

He grabs one of the hands that is squeezed to my side and tugs me from my dark prison.

**Kid's POV**

_(Later, after the ice cream trip)_

I believe that symmetricality is of the utmost importance in this world. Everything in my house is perfectly symmetrical (disregarding my hair and Liz and Patty). The pictures are all level with each other. The candle sticks are all the same length. The bookcases all have two copies of every book so that they can reflect from one side to another. There are no magnets or handles on my refrigerator.

Being symmetrical is the most important thing there is, so why is it that my head is filled with images and thoughts of someone who is definitely _not _symmetrical.

I'm lying on my bed in my overly tidy little bedroom and my mind keeps straying to the pink haired boy who had recently come to live at the DWMA after escaping his mother, Medusa.

He is so helpless and he doesn't even understand the most simple of life's pleasures. Like ice cream. The boy had been so worried about trying the ice cream the group had offered him. They'd gotten him a medium vanilla cone and he'd just stared at it mystified. Then his eyes had started to turn red with tears as he became scared of what to do. When he'd finally tried it, he loved it and he looked at the ice cream like it was made of happiness. It was so sweet.

Crona is… Crona is the ideal person. It seems preposterous, I've always imagined myself with some one more… symmetrical I guess. Though, of course male. I've known that I was gay for years now and I've never wanted to lie to myself about something as ridiculous as that.

I'm attracted to men and Crona is just delicious. He is an effeminate man, but still male. He is adorable. Especially this morning when I came to pick him up. The screaming from his room had made me rush in panic and when I'd barged in and yelled, he'd had the sweetest eyes. Then when I'd asked him to come get ice cream his eyes had gotten bigger and his blush…

I glance over at my door to make sure it is closed and locked and then turn my attention to the growing problem in my pants. I quickly unbutton and unzip them. I push my pants and boxers down and grasp my half hard cock. I lean back and start slowly moving my hand up and down.

Pictures of Crona licking his ice cream flood my mind. Him licking and swirling the vanilla cream around his tongue and looking so happy. I wish he'd been licking something else. I'm starting to pant. I tease my slit and jerk up from the raw pleasure. Crona's lips soon become my main focus in the fantasies I'm having. I want them to smile seductively at me. I want them wrapped around my cock. I want to dominate those lips with my own and just ravish them. A moan bursts from me and my pumping gets more erratic. ".. Crona.. ohhh… Crona!" The heat in my hands strengthens for a second and then I feel myself let go.

Cum splatters out and gets on my black clothes. I groan in annoyance, but take a moment to enjoy the high that came with my orgasm. When it passes, I stand up and go to my closet to change.

When I'm fully changed and presentable, I go out to the living room and sit on a black leather chair. The TV is showing some old time cowboy western that the girls had obviously been watching.

A noise breaks my concentration from the TV and Liz comes into the room followed by Patty. They both have knowing smirks plastered on their faces. I feel my face heat up and I hope to Death that they didn't know about the recent performance in my room.

Liz sways over and sits on the couch while Patty seats herself on the floor. They're both facing me. I'm feeling incredibly uncomfortable and even more so once Liz begins talking.

"So… havin' a little fun in your room just now?" I narrow my eyes but don't say anything.

Then Patty begins laughing hysterically and gasps out, "Crona~ Ooohhh Crona~" Liz joins the mocking and I know my face is redder then it's ever been before. I know that I should yell back and fight for my pride, but for once, I have no snappy remarks. I'd never been caught in the act of masturbation or at least nobody had ever let on that they'd caught me and I had definitely never revealed to another who I had feelings for. This had to be the single most humiliating moment in my life.

The sisters' laughing dies down after a while and they wipe their eyes. Liz is the first to speak. "Crona huh? We always thought you were asexual." They're smiling thoughtfully at me now, the ridicule from earlier is gone and they seem serious.

"He's a cutey pie! You two'd look adorable!" Patty's happy-go-lucky attitude was back and she looks genuinely happy for me.

I smile. "Yeah, but he'd never want to be my b-boyfriend." I hope they didn't notice the stutter. The two look at each other and then face me again.

"Hmm, don't be so negative. I totally think it's possible!" Liz spoke and Patty readily nodded her head in agreement. I merely shrug.

**Crona's POV**

Today is Kid's birthday. I found out yesterday from Liz and Patty. I don't know them very well, but they seem like nice people. They'd seemed so relieved when they found me and told me. It was like they were planning something.

Oh well. Right now I'm looking for Kid. Under one of my arms is a smallish package. When I found out about Kid's birthday I quickly rushed to think of a present. I have never personally had a birthday, but I know that the date of ones birth is widely celebrated here at the Academy.

I've been walking around the academy halls for a while now and I just saw Kid. He's leaning against a wall with his eyes half closed. I'm starting to get nervous. My hands are getting sweaty and I don't think I'm going to be able to deal with handing my crush a birthday present. I'm scared but I force myself to walk up to Kid.

He doesn't notice that I'm standing in front of him for a few seconds and then he slowly opens his eyes to look at me. His eyes stare me down. I can feel myself shaking as I take the present from under my arm and offer it to him. I mumble 'Happy Birthday' as I turn my head down and will him to accept the present. I find myself focusing on the ground. The tile on the floor is pure white except for scuffle marks here and there.

Then he takes it. I mentally sigh and look up to see his reaction. He looks perplexed and also, extremely happy. The wrapping paper comes off the small box and he places it in his pocket. Delicate hands open the box and he smiles. He seems pleased with the gift so I start to turn away. Then a hand grabs the upper part of my arm stopping me from leaving.

My hearts starts to quicken at Kid's touch and I face him again. His eyes have turned slightly dark as he leans over and places his mouth next to my ear. A quiet whisper sends shivers down my back. "Thank you Crona, for my present."

Then he lightly grabs my chin, peers into my eyes and presses his lips to mine. His lips are soft. His skin is warm and comforting. And the kiss itself is chaste, but I feel anything but calm and collected during it. I can feel myself start to hyper-ventilate as I do so often at the drop of a hat and my mind is almost completely blank except for the words 'What's happening, what's happening, what's happening' shooting through my head.

Then all too soon the warmth and comfort and insecurity are gone. The kiss only lasted a second but it had felt like a lot longer to me. I open my eyes which had closed at some point in the last few seconds and stare wide eye a Kid. He simply smirks and walks away, leaving me incredibly confused in the halls of the academy with no idea as to what had just happened.

**Kid's POV**

I really can't believe I did that. Something just came over me and felt the need to act all damn stoic and _sultry_. And yes, I just described myself as sultry. He had just looked so innocent and sweet when he held out the present to me. Then when he'd looked up, his lips had been all red and kissable…

The kiss had been amazing. I'd wanted to deepen it but I wasn't sure if Crona liked me back and I didn't want to force him anymore than I already had. The feel of his lips on mine had been so brief yet so magical. I really want to do that again.

I'm currently walking down the academy's hall away from Crona. In my hand is the little gift that he got me. It's so sweet that he got me anything, or even knew that it was my birthday. Inside the box was a silver chain necklace with a skull pendant. I love it. It goes perfectly with my rings and it is from Crona.

I hear heavy foot steps behind me and a heavy panting. I peer back and I see a pink Crona bending down to put his hands on his knees. "K-kid, w-wait." I stop and turn. Why did he run after me? Is he angry that I kissed him? I look into his big eyes and wait for him to continue.

Fear overtakes his eyes as I look at him. Then a sort of resolve settles over them and he speaks. "Why did you- you kiss me?"

I'm surprised. His voice isn't angry in the least. In fact, his voice exudes confusion and what sounds like hope. _What could he possibly be hoping for by asking me this question?_

That thought keeps running through my head and now I realize that it has been a minute since he asked his question. I spent all that time contemplating what Crona meant and now any lie that I can come up with will sound bad because it took me so long to reply. Fuck. I've just screwed myself over. What do I say? Even if I could still lie, I can't seem to come up with anything halfway believable.

He's staring at me. He probably expects an answer soon. I don't know what to say though. This isn't like me at all! I am Death the Kid and I currently have no confidence in myself whatsoever. I probably look like a fish out of water from his point of view. Or a deer caught in the headlights. I'm frozen to the spot. I don't know what to do.

This sucks.

I meet his eyes and then my surprise comes again. He looks like he's about to cry. Why on earth does he look like that? Crona keeps confusing me and reacting in ways I'd never be able to imagine. He looks down and starts mumbling.

"Never m-mind… I-I thought th-that you lik… Umm never mind I'm j-just gonna g-go now." He suddenly whips around and starts running away. He keeps trying to run away doesn't he? Before he gets far I grab his hand to halt his escape and make him face me. I need to know what he thought. I know what it sounded like he was about to say, but I try not get my hopes up. I decide that I'll just have to force Crona to say what he was about to before he trailed off.

"What did you think, Crona? You shouldn't trail off like that." My voice is firm if not a bit pompous.

He starts to shake and shudder. I'm scared that he may be having a seizure or something of that nature but then he starts talking.

"I-I thought that y-you l-l-liked m-me a-and th-that that's w-why y-you ki-kissed m-me." By the time he finished tears started to stream down his face. My heart seems to be crumbling from his confession that wasn't really a confession. I quickly wrap my arms around his small frame to comfort him and decrease his sobs.

"But I do like you, Crona. I kissed you because I think that you're amazing and I like you."

**Crona's POV**

Kid likes me? How is that possible? He just said that he likes me and that it's why he kissed me. I don't know how to deal with this. He's hugging me and I'm crying like a baby and I just don't know what to do!

He pulls away from me suddenly and looks down at me. Then he starts guiding me away from our spot in the hall and outside. We keep hurrying away and I have no idea where we're going. I see Kid's face and he has a scarily determined expression.

Kid finally stops in front of a house and rushes to open and get in it. He settles down from his earlier frantic behavior and slowly calls out, "Patty, Liz? You here?" We both listen and after it is clear that nobody is home, Kid turns to me. I feel like I have had a fairly confusing and hectic day today and from the look in Kid's eyes, I can tell that it's not going to suddenly make sense any time soon.

He leans down and smothers his lips to mine. I'm forced backwards until my back hits a wall. Kid stops for a second to check that I wasn't hurt when he pushed me and then pulls my face back to his. His kisses are bruisingly forceful and I can tell that my lips will probably be puffy the rest of the day and tomorrow but it doesn't matter because I feel amazing. I feel wanted.

The tip of Kid's tongue brushes past the seam of my lips. I immediately part them and he takes full advantage of the opening. He enters and searches every crevice of my mouth. I'm stunned for what seems like forever but then I regain my focus and shyly brush my tongue across his. Kid groans deeply in the back of his throat when I do this. His groan gives me a bit more confidence so I attempt to twine our tongues together. Then I hear Kid growl and pull away to look at me. His eyes are all black and it makes me scared.

"S-sorry…" I whimper and look down. I knew that I shouldn't have tried to be an active participant in the kiss it would just mess things up. I always seemed to mess things up, mostly because I don't know how to deal with social situations like these. Now I just wish I hadn't done that. I want to continue our previous activity because I've never felt that good in my life.

A pained look flits across Kid's face and his eyes lighten. "No, that's not…." He brings a hand under my chin and tilts my face up. He gives me a tender look and quietly but passionately begins to speak to me. "No Crona, do not be sorry. You did nothing wrong. I wasn't mad you kissed me back; I just hadn't expected you to respond just yet. I liked it and wanted to gauge your reaction so I pulled away to look at you. I'm not mad. You should never feel sorry about something like that. I want you to feel good. Please, never be afraid to be yourself in front of me. I'll never be mad."

His declaration makes me cry. Kid is the nicest person in the world and as soon as he sees my tears he wraps his arms around me in a tight hug. I like this, I feel safe.

**Kid's POV **

_(a few minutes later)_

Crona is so warm and I love hugging him. My chin rests on the top of his head and his arms are pressed against my chest. I feel needed in this position, like Crona is depending on me to take care of him. I like that. I'll take care of him till the end of time if he allows me. And I'm sure he will because he seems to like me a lot.

I still can't quite grasp the concept of the person I like, liking me back yet. It's such an amazing feeling and I hope it doesn't end anytime soon. It's like Crona and I are in our own little bubble that contains just us and nothing can interrupt us.

"Ahem."

Crona and I freeze at the sudden presence of another. I slowly unhook myself from him and turn towards the voice.

"Havin' a little smoochfest, huh?" I feel myself pale and blush at the same time. Standing there is Liz and Patty. They also seem like they've been there awhile. Patty is giggling from my embarrassment and Liz begins to speak again.

"What happened to 'Yeah, but he'll never want to be my b-boyfriend?'"

My stomach does flips as I hear her repeat what I said a couple days before. She even remembered my stutter. I glance at Crona only to see him looking at the ground. It seems to be a habit of his when he's nervous. I tap him on the shoulder to let him know he's not alone. He looks up at me sporting a small half smile. I think it's cute until I realize that he is smiling at my misfortune. Grrr, I want to get angry at him but I can't make myself. He's too cute.

I look towards the sisters again. "Shut up."

Patty speaks next. "Awww, but don't you like your birthday present?"

Birthday present? I don't remember them getting me anything. This seems like such a random moment to bring up my birthday. My face must have looked perplexed because the girls started laughing again. " Haha –we told Crona about your birthday.

"Oh, thanks." That was actually a really nice thing for them to do. Usually I'd be mad at them for tampering in my personal life, but since it worked out in my favor, I guess I'm thankful. They're good friends and because of them Crona and I are together now. This has probably been the best birthday of my life.

"Your welcome! Haha and to think this all started cause we heard you call out Crona's name while you masturbated!"

I hear a small yelp beside me.

Shit….

* * *

><p><strong>Note #2: <strong>So what'd you think? I'm pretty proud of it myself. I'm sorry if the characters are OOC, I tried my best. But since Kid was in love, I thought it's be best to make him unsure of himself. I also might make a sequel to this that has more guyXguy involved. If you'd be interested in reading more, please tell me!

_Please review! Liked it or hated please tell me! I gotta get better somehow :) And I simply adore reviews!_


	2. Pt 2 I Love This

**Warning: **This is guyxguy. If it's not your thing... then don't read it. This chapter is slightly more graphic than the previous so please do not be surprised.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Soul Eater. If I did, Crona would have been a confirmed guy by now :/

**Note: **This is for Because-That's why, who PMed me at the beginning of January, asking me to make a part 2 for this story. I promised her it would take me a month... instead it took me 4... I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! But ummm at least I finished it. Thank you to everyone else who asked for more in their reviews and I hope you enjoy part 2!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pt 2 I Love This<span>**

**Crona's POV**

Why is the library so far away? It's so far away and I am so afraid that I'm going to get lost. And I always get lost! I wish Kid was with me…

No! He can't be there all the time molly coddling me. He's the most wonderful person in the whole world and besides, I'm doing this for him.

Yesterday, while the two of us were watching a television show in Kid's living room, an idea came to me. On the show, there was this couple and the girl really wanted to show the boy how much she loved him. She felt bad because he always bought her presents and kissed her all the time and she never gave him anything in return. The girl eventually decided to bake him a cake.

I immediately became absorbed in the show because I knew exactly where she was coming from. Kid is always complimenting meand getting me little presents and thinking of me first when we do…. things…

A blush spreads across my face just _thinking_ of _that_.

But, anyway, back to the show. The girl ended up burning the cake but the boyfriend loved it anyway because she had tried. I loved that! And I thought, 'What if I tried to bake Kid something and succeeded? I bet he would be so happy.' So that's how I came up with my plan, but there was a small problem with my plan….. I had never baked anything in my entire life and I didn't want Kid to dislike me because I failed.

Hence, the library.

I hate walking places by myself but I really want this to be a surprise for Kid.… I think I'm lost though. A panicy feeling races through me when I come to this realization. I have no idea where I am in the DWMA. There are students walking by me but the thought of asking any of them for help seems humiliating and like something I would have no idea how to deal with. Some of them are looking at me, I can tell. They're probably mocking me because I'm lost. They think it's funny. They want me to get lost and then never be able to find my way back. They agree with Ragnarok. They think I'm useless and should go off somewhere and die. They-

Some thing touches my back and I yelp in surprise. I whip my face around to see what touched me and then sigh in relief.

Maka.

It's just Maka. I am so relieved. I realize now that I had started to go into a schizophrenic panic over nothing and it's a good thing Maka had come around. It's odd though, that was the first panic attack I had experienced in a few days. I haven't been freaking myself out as much lately. The sad poetry I used to write has now turned happy. I deal with things better. Kid must have something to do with this.

"Oh M-Maka, you scared me."

"Haha Crona, you always overreact to everything. But I'm sorry I snuck up on you. I was just surprised to see you by yourself, where's Kid?" A teasing smile is on her face as she talks. It makes me nervous because I know she's alluding to the fact that Kid and I are almost always together nowadays since we started going out.

I don't know what to tell her. I had wanted to keep what I was doing secret, but the fact is that I _am _lost and Maka is my best friend. I know she'll help me if I just ask.

"U-umm, well K-Kid's at his house. He didn't come with me today. I.. actually, Maka, will you help me? I'm kinda… lost.." I avert my eyes away from hers. This is embarrassing, and I'm a little afraid that she's going to scold me for getting lost.

Maka doesn't though. "Yeah, sure. Where were you trying to go?"

"The library."

She cocks her head slightly and asks, "What books were you going to look up? Did you want some help?"

I inwardly groan. Here comes the most embarrassing part of all. I really don't want to tell her but I know I'm going to have to. She keeps looking at me and the longer I take to answer, the more suspicious she's going to get.

I manage to mutter out"…cookbook…."

"What? I can't hear you Crona, you need to speak up."

"…a cookbook so I can bake something for Kid." I wait for the cruel remarks to come at me for doing something so childish and stupid.

"That's really sweet Crona, I bet Kid's gonna love that."

An affectionate smile graces Maka's face as she looks at me. Maka is one of the kindest people I've ever met. She's helped me through so much. She gave me hope that the world could be better. Everything good that's happened to me in my life, I owe to her.

"T-thanks Maka."

"You're welcome. And Crona, the library's right there." She points to the door that is three feet away from us. Now _that's _embarrassing.

**Kid's POV**

*sigh* Crona wondered off somewhere and I wish I knew where he was. I miss him so much. I really want to hug him right now…

I'm acting like a love sick puppy. I no longer have any self control. Crona left only an hour ago and the only thing in the world I want at the moment is for him to be here, with me. He has complete control over me, I'd do anything for him.

I'm sitting on my couch sucking on something called a juicebox. The girls bought a pack of them yesterday and I must admit that I quite like them….. Not as much as Crona though.

"Dammit! Kid, get a grip! Not everything has to lead back to Crona!" I do a face palm after yelling in my empty house to no one but myself.

I sigh deeply and then decide to go clean my room. That should clear my mind. Cleaning is my ultimate zen/obsession. Or, at least it used to be.

I quickly finish up my juicebox and then throw it away. Soon my legs take me into my room. Goosebumps run through me when I get a good look at my room. My bed isn't made, there are dirty clothes on the floor, clean laundry next to my dresser, papers randomly strung on my desk, and crumbs on my floor.

My mind goes blank as I stare at my room and my body goes numb. How could I let my house get like this? It's like… it's like looking in Liz and Patty's room.

And that is totally unacceptable.

Without even thinking, I start tidying up the room. My mind's on auto. I momentarily blush when I see a white stain on a pair of Crona's underwear. I remember how it got there, but I quickly turn back to my cleaning and forget about the world….

After most of the cleaning is done, I go to sit at my desk. I look at the papers that are randomly scattered there. One particular piece of paper catches my eye and I quickly skim through it.

_The compliments are new to me_

_A much needed surprise after a bleak winter_

_He is spring; my spring_

_He's the fairytale prince who came to my rescue_

_He's the last scoop of ice cream that's just for me_

_A once abstract jumble that is now concrete_

_I wish he knew what the compliments meant to me_

My breath catches after I read it. It is beautiful. Crona had obviously written this magnificent poem. I cringe slightly remembering the incredibly bleak, horrifying poetry he used to write. This is definitely an improvement.

Is this poem about me though? I don't want to sound conceited but this poem sounds like it's about me. But Crona can't possibly think this much of me. 'Fairytale prince', 'last scoop of ice cream'? I'm not as awesome as he is making me out to be. Sure, I compliment him a lot, but I'm no prince.

'…bleak winter…' I assume that would have to be the time he spent with that whorish bitchface, Medusa. Crona lived a life void of positive human interaction so I guess coming to the DWMA, meeting everyone, and being with me would seem like spring to him.

God this poem is just so beautiful though. It's unbelievable to me that I'd be able to invoke such emotions from him.

I really want to hug him. And possibly give him a special present for writing this masterpiece about me. A very pleasant present, if you get my meaning. *smirk*

But I literally have no idea where Crona is at currently. When he left, he'd just said that he needed to go pick something up and didn't elaborate. Where the _hell _could he be?

I start tapping my fingers in like a maniac as I try to think of where to look.

He's definitely not in town. I sincerely doubt Crona is wondering around town by himself. He may have been getting better at dealing with things, but that doesn't mean he could handle walking around in a mob of strange people without one of his friends… though Maka or Soul or someone might be with him…

God, he could be anywhere. I think I'll just see if he's at the DWMA. Maybe I'll check something out from the library while I'm there.

**Crona's POV**

The library is a really nice place. It's nonstressful.

The librarian was so nice when I asked for help finding the books on cooking. She's someone who definitely loves reading and wants to share that joy. I like it when people are like her.

Except, the books on cooking are in a very far, secluded corner of the library which seems odd to me. I'm a little scared that everyone's going to leave while I'm still back here and they'll shut all the lights off and lock the door and I'll have to spend the night here all by myself and … No, that won't happen. I need to just calm down or else Ragnorok will come out and terrorize me.

I smile when I see that I was able to effectively calm myself down. I'm getting better all the time.

The little corner I'm in is really quite cute. There's an old looking red chair with gold designs sitting underneath a small window. On one side of me there is one of those long and tall library bookshelves and on the other is a grey stone wall. The light from the window shines in, mixing with the dust from the books. I feel happy in my corner.

But, there are a lot of books to look through. It's going to take a long time.

_40 minutes later_

I think I've finally found the perfect recipe.

Strawberry Cheesecake.

It sounds delicious and I think… I think I can make it. If I can actually make it, Kid will be so happy. Though, I think Maka's going to have to help me get the ingredients and explain some basic cooking techniques to me. It occurred to me after reading through some of the cookbooks that I really don't understand a lot of the cooking terms. I'm slightly worried about that, but this is for Kid.

"There you are Crona, I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Oh no, it's Kid. No no no no no no no, what am I going to do? After uneasily placing the book with the cheesecake recipe down, I take a big gulp and then slowly turn around to face my beloved.

He's smiling with the smile he saves exclusively for me and I'm not sure what to do.

"H-hey Kid."

Kid walks to me and slides his arms around me, placing me in a warm hug. "Hey sweetie." He hugs me for a while and I feel so happy…. But paniced too.

Finally he releases me. "So what did you have to look up in the library? You know I would have helped you if you had just asked." As he started to reach down towards the stack of cookbooks I'd gotten out, an embarrassingly loud squeak escaped from me and I went to grab his arm before he could pick up the book.

"What's wrong Crona?" A confused look covered his face.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I… umm I…ummm..ook and..ssod…"

"What?"

Oh god I don't know how to deal with this! What do I say? I can't lie to Kid, but if I tell him, he'll think I'm stupid. I am stupid, why did I think this was a good idea?

I can feel the tears start to stream down my face when I realize my stupidity.

**Kid's POV**

Whoa, whoa, whoa, Why the hell is Crona crying? All I asked was what he had been looking up in the library. I know my Crona can be a bit bipolar with his emotions sometimes, but I do not understand what has happened here at all.

I lean over to hug and comfort him. "Crona, don't cry, there's no reason to, sweetie. Nobody is mad and there is nothing to be upset about. You haven't done anything."

A slight cough comes from the figure in my arms and a crackly voice squeaks though, "that's the point…"

What could he mean by that? A firm resolve to find the meaning behind those words overcame me and I slowly pulled away from him. I grabbed his cheek and made him look at me.

"What do you mean by 'that's the point?'"

I waited patiently as his watery eyes slowly cleared and he thought through his answer.

The pink haired boy sighed finally and broke away from me. He lowers his eyes to the ground, half turns away from me and points at the stack of books. "They're cookbooks… I wanted to make you… something…"

My heart warmed at that statement. It was such a sweet and considerate thing.

"Aww, you know you didn't have to do that. Just being with you is enough." I completely mean it too. I smile at Crona, but a look of frustration starts to consume him.

"No, no it's not. You.. you do things for me all the time.. and I.. I never give you anything in return. It's…. important to me.. and I thought cheesecake would solve it all.."

I stare at my boyfriend for a several moments absorbing what he had just said. It seems kind of ridiculous to me, almost laughable. It sounds like he thinks he has to repay me for all the nice things I do for him, but there is no need for that. I love him and just want to be with him. That is all I want.

….but this was obviously important to him. Perhaps he just wants to be able to express his feelings for me in the form of a gesture. I can definitely understand that.

"Okay, then make me cookies, or a cheesecake or whatever it was you wanted to make for me. We can stop by the grocery store on the way home to pick up the stuff you need."

He looks up at me hopefully. With his big eyes staring up at me I feel like I could melt.

And then I got an idea.

Such a sweet gesture deserves something in return right? That was the reason he decided to do all this in the first place. So he deserved to get something special.

And pleasant.

**Crona's POV**

Kid is looking at me weird. His eyes have started to turn dark and he's wearing a weird smile. I'm not sure I like it.

All of a sudden, I feel his warm lips on mine. Kid is kissing me! I don't understand where this came from but I really like kissing Kid. He always cups my head and runs his fingers through my hair when we kiss.

As we kiss, I feel Kid pushing me backwards slightly. The backs of my legs hit the red chair and I collapse onto the furniture. I break away and squeak out in surprise. It's so embarrassing that I fell. I can't believe I did that.

"Kid I- ah!"

Before I could finish my sentence, Kid started to rub my… umm… lower parts. The hugest blush in the whole world appeared on my face as small moans escape me.

"K-Kid, we're in the-ah-library."

"It's okay Crona, nobody will bother us here." He is looking directly into my eyes as he slowly lowers to his knees in front of me. My dress is then pushed up.

I'm not sure I can deal with what's about to happen. We've done this kind of thing before, but not in a public place.

"K-Kid I-I don't think, _please_-" I am forced to cut myself off because Kid is… ummm…

**Kid's POV**

I sincerely love giving Crona blowjobs. It's one of the sexiest, most amusing, and enjoyable activities I've ever taken part in. It's all it takes for me to get hard, and I don't even have to touch myself. He is just so adorable about the entire thing! The way he tries to argue that he doesn't want to be blown (mostly because he's embarrassed) and how afterwards, he turns into this boneless thing that is even more at my mercy. It's wonderful.

His face is my favorite part of the entire thing though, with his pink cheeks and mouth slightly open to allow small pants and moans to escape. Not to mention the dazed eyes and ruffled hair.

"Ah… ah.. I…"

I hum around his beautiful cock and he chokes. Crona, surprisingly, can last a really long time during sex, but I can tell he's about to break.

Knowing that he is about to cum, I release him from my mouth and start rubbing him with my hand.

"It's okay sweetie, you can cum." I rub his tip slowly with my thumb and that's what does it.

With a deep moan, he releases.

I give him a few seconds to come down from his high before I retrieve the handkerchief from my pocket and clean him up. A drowsy smile covers his face and my heart leaps.

"I love you Crona. And thank you for going to the trouble of coming here to get a cookbook. You're amazing"

Crona blushes and then looks down. "I.. I love y-you too, Kid."

**Meanwhile at Maka's Place**

Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Liz were all sitting around the living room watching TV when Patty came into the room. They all looked up.

"Hey Patti, where ya been?"

"Oh, just around. I was at the library for a while."

Maka tilted her head slightly. "Did you see Crona while you were there?"

A huge smile crept onto Patti's face. "Yeppers, I sure did. I saw Kid there too!"

Maka frowned. "Really?"

"Yep! I saw them together… but they weren't studying the books."

Patti started to laugh hysterically while everyone else went red in the face. Then Black Star coughed.

"At least we can blackmail them now."

* * *

><p><strong>Note #2: <strong>So there you have it. Hope you at least moderately enjoyed it : )

As I was writing this, it kind of occurred to me that Crona is a bit like Tweak from South Park. Hmmph.

_Please Review! Remember, liked it or hated, please tell me! I gotta get better somehow ;)_


End file.
